The present application relates to glassware handling equipment for the coating of glass containers such as bottles with a protective, non-abrading material that is sprayed on in liquid or powder form in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,856 issued to me Oct. 16, 1973. My earlier patent is directed to the transfer of bottles from the forming machine to and through an annealing lehr, with the bottles being thereafter raised from a supporting conveyor to spray the sides and bottom with the coating material without relative movement of the ware and its support. This process leaves the impression of the conveyor surface such as woven wire on the bottom of the bottle because it is placed on the conveyor before the coating is set or matured. By means of the present invention the coating material on the base or bottom of the glassware is matured after it is sprayed on.